The Ultimate Zoids Tournament
by MEGAMAN ASTEROID
Summary: Summary Inside.


**The Ultimate Zoids Tournament**

**Summary: **This is a story based on the original Blitz Team (Bit Cloud, Lena, Brad, and Jamie). After the first tourny the Blitz Team is invited to the X-Planet to compete in a brand new ultimate tournament with the best Z-pilots across the universe. And a new female z-pilot gets added to the team her name Alex Storm her zoid a brand new one called the 'Frostbite Liger'. How will this new girl fare in the tournament? Read on to find out.

_Disclamer: I do not own Zoids nor do I own the Frostbite Liger or Alex Storm and her profile. The Frostbite Liger and Alex Storm belong to HellBoy 686.5 I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause. Now on to the story._

**The Ultimate Zoids Tournament**

**Chapter 1, The Frostbite Liger**

Planet Zi, Zi city; 9:30pm

It was a cold rainy day on Planet Zi, and in Zi city in a warehouse a lone girl worked on her mechanical creation. The girl in question had long shoulder length white hair and blue eyes. Her name was Alex Storm, and she wore an orange jumpsuit and black gloves and black boots. Her face was smudged with oil.

She turned on the lights and you could see an ice blue and snowy white type of Liger Zero, it had all of the functions of the original Liger Zero but only a few modifications including the Strike Frostbite Claw, Dual Shock Cannon, 2 Ion Boosters, a frostbite dampening shield, and was exstremely fast especially in the snow.

Alex climbed into the cockpit and put in her information disk. The computer made a couple of beeps and clicks. Then an automated voice spoke saying

"Name: Storm, Alex

age 19.

Zoid: the Frostbite Liger

Race: African-American

Sex: Female

D.O.B.: January 16th, 2062"

"Welcome Alex," the voice said as an AI came on the screen. The AI was caucasian, with blue eyes, and blue hair. She wore a dress and crown much like a princess. "I will be your guide in Zoid Battles."

After she was finished registering herself she got out of the zoid and left out of the warehouse. She went to a restaurant in town. She ordered a beer with a sprite fusion and quickly downed the 10in. mug. She motioned for another and downed that one to. When she was on her 26th one she stood up and walked over to the pool table where Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, Lena Toros, and Jamie Hemeros were all playing Star Pool.

Unfazed by her largely consumed alcohol level she walked over to the four and started up a game with them. Alex went up against the cocky Bit and with one hit put all of the balls into the same hole easily.

"Looks like I win," Alex said and laughed. "So how's the glorious Blitz Team fairing after the tourny huh," Alex asked wonderingly.

"Good I guess." Brad answers.

"What I wanna know is how'd you learn to shoot pool like that," Bit asked oblivious to the original question.

"Well I..." Alex started but her beeper went off and she realised that it was 1:00am. "Hey umm I gotta go. So uh I'll see you around." Alex says.

"Hey we wouldn't mind givin' you a ride." Jamie says kindly.

Jamie and co. all walk out to Bit's new car and they all get in.

"So where do ya live," Bit asked.

"In the old warehouse down town, it's where i've been workin' on my zoid." Alex answered.

"You built your own zoid," Bit asks excitedly.

"Uh-hu, I modeled it after the original Liger Zero, and created my own personal fully customized zoid. I call it the Frostbite Liger." Alex responded.

"Can we see it," Jamie asked letting his mechanical genious get the best of him.

"Sure, 'cause we're already at my house or warehouse or garage or whatever you wanna call it,"

They all get out and go inside where a small neon sign was flashing "Sparky's Garage, home of The hot BABE Alex Storm".

"Well looks like you've made a good name for yourself," Brad compliments nodding to the flashing neon sign.

They all walk into the garage, and Alex turns on the light revealing her custom built zoid. The team stares at her zoid in astonishment. "I take it that you guys like it," she says grinning wildly. "Hey would you like to be apart of the team," Bit asks.

Lena, Jamie, and Brad all stare at him shocked at what he asked.

"Umm, shouldn't Doc decide that Bit," Jamie asked.

"Well we could talk to doc and see if he'd let her be part of the team," Bit responded.

"Well you could just call 'im up on my cell," Alex said handing Bit the futuristic cell phone.

Bit dialed the number and Doc's face appeared on the screen "Yeah what is it," he asks sleepily.

"Hey doc you remember when you said that you wish that we had somebody new on the team," Doc nods his head "Well we've got just the person," he finishes.

"Who is it," doc asks curiously now almost wide awake.

"Well her names Alex Storm, and well here's what her zoid looks like," Bit says turning the screen to the Frostbite Liger. Doc stares at the zoid in amazement.

"W-what is that magnifecent beauty of machinery," Doc asks.

Taking the cell from Bit she grins and says "It's my zoid, I built it..." she starts.

"YOU BUILT THAT! YOUR ON BOARD, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU AND YOUR ZOID AS SOON AS POSSIBLE," Doc shouted which caused Alex to hold the phone away from her ears.

"Umm, sure just please stop yelling," Alex said slightly annoyed.

Doc shrugged and hung up.

"Well looks like I'm gonna need a ride back to your hq or whatever you wanna call it," Alex said remembering the smudge of oil on her cheek and wiping it off.

"Yeah come on guys," Jamie said.

Alex hooked a big mover to Bit's car and then steadily walks her zoid onto the mover. She gets out of the cockpit and they all ride off toward the _Hover Cargo_.

_to be continued _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors Note: Sorry for not having Lena speak at all in this chapter, and to make it up to you I'll accept two flames. Anyways r&r. Keep sendin' me reviews that's what keeps a story goin' bye for now._


End file.
